otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хориэ Юи
|Дата рождения = 20.9.1976 |Место рождения = Токио, Япония |Дата смерти = |Место смерти = |Годы активности = 1997 — настоящее время |Страна = Япония |Профессии = сэйю, певица, радиоведущая |Жанры = anime, J-pop |Коллективы = , Aice5, |Лейблы = Starchild |Викисклад = }} — популярная японская сэйю, J-pop-певица и радиоведущая. Настоящее имя — , среди поклонников имеет несколько разных прозвищ, самое распространённое среди которых — . Биография Детство Хориэ Юи родилась 20 сентября 1976 года в районе Кацусика восточной части Токио. Является единственным ребёнком в семье. В детстве ей очень нравился аниме-сериал Dirty Pair. Уже будучи известной актрисой, она неоднократно признавала тот факт, что именно благодаря этому она заинтересовалась аниме и, позже, профессией сэйю. Причиной, по которой я стала сэйю, было аниме «Dirty Pair». Это такой научно-фантастический сериал. Я смотрела его и мечтала заниматься тем же, чем и две его героини. Начало творческой деятельности В 1995 году Юи Хориэ заканчивает Японский Институт Радиовещания с 11-м, среди выпускников своего курса, результатом и поступает в актёрское агентство Art Vision. В 1996 году на прослушивании, организованном Sony Music Entertaiment, получает приз компании Namco. В 1997 году дебютирует в видеоигре Voice Fantasia. В том же году получает свою первую роль в аниме-сериале Photon: The Idiot Adventures, для которого записывает закрывающую заставку Pinch!, и песни своего персонажа на других изданиях, посвящённых данному аниме. В 1998 году Юи Хориэ получает главную роль в аниме Kurogane Communication, для которого исполняет и открывающую, и закрывающую заставки. Этот сериал, транслируемый в 7 часов вечера и рассчитанный на детскую аудиторию, не приносит ей большой популярности. Тем не менее, по мотивам сериала было издано два сингла, «My best friend» и «Brand-new Communication», которые, хоть и не включаются в официальную дискографию, но стали первыми дисками артистки, изданными под её именем. Карьера популярной певицы Первым большим успехом для Юи Хориэ стала роль Нару Нарусэгавы в аниме по мотивам манги Кэна Акамацу «Love Hina». Исполнение характерных песен для этого аниме и участие в проходящем на волне его популярности концертном туре «Love Live Hina ~Hinata Girls Ga Tokyo Na~» в короткий срок приносят ей известность как сэйю и певице и позволяют записать первый коммерческий альбом, «Mizutamari ni Utsuru Sekai» 2000 на студии King Records компании Starchild. Также во время работы над аниме «Love Hina» происходит встреча со знаменитой певицей и автором песен, Рицуко Окадзаки, которая становится для Юи Хориэ одним из постоянных авторов, как ранее для Мэгуми Хаясибары и Кикуко Иноуэ, и не прекращает писать для неё песни до самой своей смерти в мае 2004 года. В 2000 году Юи Хориэ и её коллега и подруга Юкари Тамура объединяются в дуэт под названием «Yamato Nadeshiko». Группа записывает два сингла «Mou hitori no watashi» и «Merry Merrily». Годом позже формируется фан-клуб Юи Хориэ под названием «Kuroneko Union». Слово «Kuroneko» («Чёрная Кошка») используется в названии второго альбома певицы, «Kuroneko to Tsuki Kikyu wo Meguru Boken» 2001. В 2002 году проходит первый концертный тур Юи Хориэ по городам Японии. В том же году она впервые участвует в фестивале «Starchild in Kobe», и начинает выходить её собственная радиопрограмма «Horie Yui no tenshi no tamago». Следующий, 2003 год был ознаменован выходом третьего альбома, «Sky» 2003, и повторным участием в концерте «STARCHILD DREAM in KOBE», а с 25 мая по 29 июня 2003 года проходит концертный тур «Yamato Nadeshiko». 2004 год стал годом выхода первого DVD Юи Хориэ, коллекции существующих на этот момент видеоклипов «Yui Horie CLIPS 1» и четвёртого альбома, «Rakuen» 2004. В 2005 артистка ещё раз отвлекается от сольной карьеры и формирует группу «Aice5». В её состав, кроме Юи Хориэ, вошли сэйю Масуми Асано, Акэми Канда, Мадока Кимура и Тиаки Такахаси. Группа девушек работает в жанре традиционной поп-пузыки. На концертных выступлениях роли распределяются согласно характерам участниц. С 2005 по 2007 год «Aice5» выпускает 6 синглов, один альбом «Love. Aice5» и 2 концертных DVD, «Aice5 1st Tour 2007 - Love. Aice5 ~Tour Final!!~» и «Aice5 Final Party ~Last Aice5~ in Yokohama Arena». Параллельно с этим выходит сольный альбом Хориэ «Usotsuki Alice to Kujirago wo Meguru Boken» 2005. В его поддержку проходят два концертных тура, последний из которых издаётся в виде концертного DVD «The Adventure Over Yui Horie». 2006 год положил начало ещё одному успешному проекту Хориэ Юи. Из своих друзей и коллег по Starchild она формирует группу Kurobara Hozonkai, в которую вошли Мицуо Фуруя, Масару Сува, Ёко Конно, Кэйити Кавасида и она сама под псевдонимом Юиэль. По сути, Kurobara Hozonkai представляли собой пародию на популярные в Японии готические рок-группы. От джей-рока присутствовал готический антураж и костюмы, тяжёлая, гитарная музыка, элементом пародии служили энергичные, жизнерадостные песни, девушка в роли солистки и её, лишённый всякой манерности, задорный вокал. Группа выпустила 3 сингла и один альбом «A Votre Sante!!», в которых Юи Хориэ впервые выступила в новой и необычной для себя роли, автора песен. Она написала музыку ко всем песням группы, за исключением кавер-версий «Hikari» и «Happy Happy Rice Shower». Kurobara Hozonkai приняли участие в летнем аниме-концерте «Animelo 2008 — Challenge», где их выступление было обставлено как неожиданное раскрытие и без того известного всем факта, что солисткой группы является никакая не Юиэль, а Юи Хориэ. В следующем, 2007 году, Юи Хориэ снова участвует в «STARCHILD FESTIVAL 2007», 14 мая участвует в телепередаче Fuji TV «HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP», а по мотивам концерта, прошедшего 24 декабря выходит её второй концертный DVD, Horie Yui Kurisumasu Raibu ~Yui Ga Santa Ni Kigaetara~. Год не обходится без неприятностей: после скандала, связанного с именем главы агентства Art Vision Мацуды Сакуми, Юи Хориэ, в числе значительной части работавших в нём актёров, покидает агентство, после чего некоторое время остаётся «свободным художником», а с 11 января 2008-ого работает в компании VIMS. После трёхлетнего перерыва выходит её новый сольный альбом, «Darling» 2008. Летом 2009 появляется в продаже седьмой сольный альбом Юи Хориэ, «Honey Jet!!» 2009, в августе она во второй раз участвует в Animelo 2009 — Re:Bridge, но уже под собственным именем. А, а 19 и 20 ноября 2009, четвёртой из числа японских сэйю, выступает в легендарном концертно-спортивном зале Будокан. Подарком поклонникам на новогодний праздник, 1 января 2010 года стала вторая подборка видеоклипов певицы, «Yui Horie CLIPS 2» 2010, а 12 мая выходит сформированный из материалов осенних концертов в Будокане концертный DVD, «The Adventure Over Yui Horie II - Budokan de Butokai ~Q&A~» 2010. 2 февраля 2011 года выходит новый сингл Юи Хориэ, «Immoralist», а 6 февраля она исполняет все песни с него на «партизанском» концерте (уличный концерт, место и время проведения которого не объявляется заранее) возле станции Синдзюку 堀江由衣がニューシングル「インモラリスト」発売を記念して、新宿ステーションスクエアにてゲリラライブを敢行！… | moca . Получасовое выступление собирает около 1000 зрителей. 10-ти летний юбилей своего фан-клуба «Kuroneko Union» Юи Хориэ решает отметить не просто очередной встречей, а полноценным концертным туром. Три выступления под названием «Kuroneko Shuukai Vol. 10 — 10 th Anniversary ~Kieta Kuroneko~» проходят 16, 17 и 25 февраля 2011 в Осаке, Нагое и Токио соответственно. На последнем из этих концертов артистка объявила, что следующая встреча фан-клуба, «Kuroneko Shuukai Vol. 11» состоится в этом же году, в её день рождения, 20 сентября. Сценический образ и песни Со времён первого концертного тура до настоящего времени Юи Хориэ, и внешне, и по характеру своих выступлений, была и остаётся непохожей на большинство популярных певиц японской поп-сцены. Полностью отказываясь в своём образе от характерных для других поп-исполнительниц элементов сексапильности, она не носит открытых платьев и слишком коротких юбок, предпочитая сценические костюмы в виде вариаций на тему классических «детских» платьиц до колен, часто с пышными нижними юбками. Юи Хориэ не экспериментирует со своей внешностью, всегда сохраняя длину и естественный цвет волос, на концертах носит хвостики, бантики, яркие заколки, придерживаясь детского стиля причёски. Концертные выступления певицы, изданные на DVD, представляют собой сплошное театральное действо со сказочным сюжетом, главной героиней которого является сама Юи Хориэ. Рождественский концерт, изданный в 2008 году по всем признакам напоминает типичную новогоднюю «ёлку». В отличие от характерных песен к аниме, где их тематика определяется, в основном, образом её героини и содержанием сериала, тематика песен сольных альбомов и синглов Юи Хориэ редко выходит за рамки, традиционные для популярных песен. Однако, в её репертуаре практически отсутствуют характерные для большинства поп-певиц пафосные любовные баллады, большинство песен по характеру — весёлые и жизнерадостные. В времена работы в группе Aice5 Юи Хориэ сохраняла свой стиль и индивидуальность. Например, на записи концерта «Aice5 1st Tour 2007 — Love. Aice5 ~Tour Final!!~» во время исполнения танца явно эротического характера под песню «Five Arrows» на сцене оставались только Тиаки Такахаси и Акэми Канда. Для выступлений и фото-сессий группы «Kurobara Hozonkai», где певица фигурировала не как Юи Хориэ, а как Юиэль, «лучшая подруга Юи Хориэ», она одевается в готические платья и другие костюмы, более соответствующие стилистике Visual kei. В одной из сцен на концертном DVD 2010 года, где Юи Хориэ играла не только девочку, освобождающую сказочное королевство, но и её оппонентку, злую королеву Юи XIX. В роли Юи XIX певица призывала «подданных» (зрителей) приветствовать её фразой «Sieg — Yui!», модифицированной из нацистского приветствия «Sieg Heil!». В клипе на первую закрывающую заставку аниме «Toradora!» «Vanilla Salt» и вторую песню с того же сингла, «I my me» Юи Хориэ предстаёт в образе сразу трёх героинь данного аниме: Тайги, Ами и Минори, используя короткий парик. Это наделало немало шума на форумах поклонников артистки, некоторые из которых ошибочно восприняли это как смену имиджа. Но, поскольку в «Toradora!» Юи Хориэ озвучивала именно Минори Кусиэду, для которой её короткая стрижка имеет определённый смысл, во время работы над аниме Юи Хориэ использовала этот образ ещё несколько раз, и, время от времени, продолжает это делать по сей день для фотографий в буклетах своего фан-клуба и аниме-журналах. Карьера сэйю С 1997 года Юи Хориэ озвучила более 100 ролей в аниме и компьютерных играх. Диапазон сыгранных ею характеров настолько широк и разнообразен, что не позволяет говорить о специализации актрисы на каких-то конкретных их типах. Она сумела успешно сыграть и наивную, чистую душой Хонду Тоору из «Fruits Basket», и неприступную, но добрую внутри Эри Саватику из «School Rumble», и холодную, отстранённую Ясуну Камидзуми из «Kasimasi ~Girl Meets Girl~», и демоническую Кошку Цубасу из Bakemonogatari. Среди её персонажей было немало курьёзных. Можно отметить тот факт, что, в отличие от Юи Хориэ-певицы, Юи Хориэ-сэйю не избегает входить в амплуа, которые могут восприняты поклонниками неоднозначно и отношение поклонников к ней в худшую сторону. В аниме «Otome wa boku ni koishiteru» Юи Хориэ озвучивала мальчика Мидзухо, который учится в школе для девушек. В аниме «Kanamemo» ей досталась роль студентки Харуки, которая неравнодушна к двум вещам: выпивке и маленьким девочкам. Текст характерной песни из «Kanamemo», Love Moe Nomi, проигранной в радиопрограмме Юи Хориэ, в немалой степени шокировал её гостей. В аниме «Kampfer» ей пришлось играть необычную двойную роль, обе части которой были персонажами неоднозначными: девушку Акане, внешне скромную и стеснительную, но в оговорках обнаруживающую свои, далеко не невинные, стремления и её альтер-эго, девицу злобную, считающую стрельбу из пистолета по людям развлечением. Кроме исполнения главных ролей, Юи Хориэ считается признанным мастером второстепенных и эпизодических. В апреле 2010 на конкурсе Seiyu Awards 2010 года она разделила с Кикуко Иноуэ главный приз за две роли второго плана, Минори Кусиэду из «Toradora!» (2008) и Цубасу Ханэкаву из Bakemonogatari (2009). За исполнение роли в «Toradora!», вместе с Эри Китамурой, Юи Хориэ получила приглашение на фестиваль Anime Expo 2010 в Лос-Анджелесе и в июле 2010 года она посетила США. Интересные факты * Юи Хориэ увлекается чтением, игрой на скрипке, любит играть в боулинг. Также она отлично умеет кататься на коньках, складывать оригами и делать массаж плеч. * Её любимые цвета — аквамариновый, белый, оранжевый, розовый. * Её любимая еда — персики, сливы, курага, картофель, баклажаны, тыква, окономияки с добавлением сыра. * Юи не любит загорать, поэтому своими любимыми временами года называет осень и зиму, когда прохладный воздух и нежаркое солнце не способны повредить коже. * Юи плохо видит правым глазом (острота зрения — 0,1 при нормальном левом). * Каждый день рождения, коллеги и поклонники поздравляют Хориэ Юи с семнадцатилетием. Третьей из числа японских артисток, она заявила о том, что ей никогда не исполняется больше 17-ти лет, после того, как с подобным заявлением выступили Кикуко Иноуэ и Юкари Тамура—I X‚Æ?s‚±‚¤ I. Тема своего вечного 17-летия весело обыгрывается ею на концертах и в интервью. * Работая в аниме-индустрии, Юи Хориэ сама является отаку, предпочитая свободное время проводить дома. * Юи не любит пользоваться воздушным транспортом, предпочитая самолётам скоростные поезда. * Первым видео, в котором Юи Хориэ показала себя как актриса, был обучающий фильм для работников сети супермаркетов Family Mart 1997 года. Ей досталась роль «хорошей» девушки-продавца, которая выглядит опрятно и внимательна к покупателям, в противоположность «плохой» девушке, которая выглядит неряшливо и пренебрегает своими обязанностями. Роли в аниме и видеоиграх * Анна Кусина — «K» (2012) * Мирухиорэ Ф. Бисукотти — «Dog Days» (2011) * Юки-Онна (Цурара Ойкава и Сэцура) — «Nurarihyon no Mago» (2010) * Рода — «Tegami Bachi Reverse» (2010) * Рода — «Tegami Bachi» (2009) * Цубаса Ханэкава — Bakemonogatari (2009) * Аканэ Мисима — «Kämpfer» (2009) * Харука Нисида — «Kanamemo» (2009) * Урин — «Umi Monogatari» (2009) * Мария Усиромия — «Umineko no naku koro ni» (2009) * Минори Кусиэда — «Toradora!» (2008) * Юки Кросс (Куран) — «Vampire Knight» (2008) * Ханю — «Higurashi no naku koro ni Kai» (2007) * Юкихо Хагивара — «Idolmaster: Xenoglossia» (2007) * Эри Саватика — «School Rumble» (2004—2005), School Rumble Ni Gakki (2006) * Сиеста — «Zero no Tsukaima» (2006) * Ёко — «Inukami!» (2006) * Ясуна Камиидзуми — «Kasimasi ~Girl Meets Girl~» (2006) * Хитоми — «Dead or Alive 4» (2005) * Мерил — «Shining Force Neo» (2005) * Мияко Уэхара — «Pani Poni Dash!» (2005) * Макиэ Сасаки — «Mahou Sensei Negima» (2005) * Танами Тянохата — «Mahoraba ~Heartful Days~» (2005) * Кисараги Хани — «RE: Cutie Honey» * Каоруко Итидзё — «Futakoi-twin girls-» (2004) * Дзию Нанохана/ Дзюбэй Ягю II — «Jubei-chan 2» (2004) * Хитоми — «Dead or Alive Ultimate» (2004) * Котори Сиракава — «D.C. ~Da Capo~» (2003), «D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~» (2005) * Аю Татэиси — «Ultra Maniac TV» (2003) * Маюра Дойдодзи — «Matantei Loki Ragnarok» (2003) * Хитоми — «Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball» (2003) * Юрико Амэмия — «Nanaka 6/17» (2003) * Сарара — «Bottle Fairy» (2003) * Аю Цукимия — «Kanon» (2002) * Силвия Маруяма — «Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan» (2002) * Юя Сиина — «Samurai Deeper Kyo» (2002) * Микагэ — «Prétear» (2001) * Сэлвайс Клейн — «Z.O.E ~Zone of the Enders~» (2001) * Хитоми — «Dead or Alive 3» (2001) * Нару Нарусэгава — «Love Hina» (2000), «Love Hina Again» (2001) * Тору Хонда — «Fruits Basket» (2001) * Хироми Фудзимори — «Angelic Layer» (2001) * Железная Дева Джин — «Shaman King» (2001) * Рокна Хираги — «Mon Colle Knights» (2001) * Сакую — «Sister Princess» (2001) * Су Харрис — «Argento Soma» (2000) * Мишель Кэй — «Infinite Ryvius» (2000) * Мицуко Комёдзи — «Kikaider» (2000) * Фина — «Skies of Arcadia» (2000) * Мульти-HMX12 — «To Heart» (1999) * Минт — «Trouble Chocolate» (1999) * Галатэа — «Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040» (1998) * Франческа — «Akihabara Dennou Gumi» (1998) * Харука — «Kurogane Communication» (1998) * Райми — «Growlanser III: The Dual Darkness» * Лилит Забериск — «Animamundi» (2004) Дискография Альбомы Сольные * «Мир, отражённый в лужице» (21.12.2000) * «Приключения Чёрной кошки на лунном воздушном шаре» (29.11.2001) * «Хо?» (сборник лучших песен персонажей аниме 1997—2002 + 2 новые песни) (26.03.2003) * Sky (24.07.2003) * «Рай» (28.04.2004) * «Приключения выдумщицы Алисы на корабле-ките» (23.11.2005) * Darling (30.01.2008) * Honey Jet!! (15.07.2009) Aice5 * Love. Aice5 «С любовью, Айс5» (14.02.2007) Kurobara Hozonkai * A Votre Sante!! «Будьте здоровы!» (28.12.2008) Синглы Сольные * Love Destiny (16.05.2001) * (28.02.2002) * All my love (24.07.2002) * (4.02.2004) * (27.10.2004) * (24.05.2006) * Days (2.05.2007) * (17.08.2007) * (22.10.2008) * Silky Heart (28.01.2009) * YAHHO!! (26.08.2009) * (02.02.2011) * PRESENTER (25.05.2011) (объявлено о выпуске 24 марта) Yamato Nadeshiko * (26.04.2000) * Merry Merrily (21.03.2001) Aice5 * Get Back (11.03.2006) * (24.05.2006) * Love Power (25.10.2006) * Brand new day (25.04.2007) * Letter (29.04.2007) * Re.MEMBER (5.09.2007) Kurobara Hozonkai * (28.12.2006) * (28.12.2006) * (29.12.2007) Альбомы и синглы, содержащие песни персонажей аниме или игр, озвученных Хориэ Юи 1997 * (06.11.1997) ** Pinch! ** Konna Kimochi Ga Daisuki 1998 * (03.04.1998) ** Good night girls (с Fuchizaki Yuriko и Watanabe Kumiko) * (18.11.1998) ** My Best Friend ** Dear Mama * (23.12.1998) ** Nothing more (c Kuroda Yumi) ** SHUN No Koi O Shiyou 1999 * (27.01.1999) ** Kokoro no Antena * (17.03.1999) ** Brand-new Communication ** Yubikiri ** Hanagara No One Piece * (27.08.1999) ** Sora no Youni * (22.12.1999) ** We Wish You A Merry Christmas (в составе большой группы сэйю) 2000 * (28.01.2000) ** Egao No Mirai E * (15.03.2000) ** Chiisana Yakusoku * (23.03.2000) ** MAGICAL PEPPERMINT * (12.04.2000) ** Koi no etude * (26.04.2000) ** Mainichi Ga Otenki * (24.04.2000) ** Heart Wa Uragaeshi * (03.05.2000) ** Jibun No Jiyuu Wa Jibun De Kimero (в составе группы сэйю) * (21.06.2000) ** Yakusoku * (06.11.2000) ** Koko De Yokatta Ne * (26.07.2000) ** Happy Happy — Rice Shower * (23.08.2000) ** Lamune-iro No Natsu Видеография Сборники видеоклипов * Yui Horie CLIPS 0 〜since’00〜'01〜 (29.07.2002) (VHS) ** Съёмки клипа «Sakura» (осень 2000) ** «Sakura» PV ** Фотопробы к «Love Destiny» (весна 2001) ** «Love Destiny» PV ** Фотосессия обложки альбома «Kuroneko to tsukikikyu o meguru boken» (лето 2001) ** «Kono yubi tomare» PV ** Специальное интервью с Хориэ Юи * Yui Horie CLIPS 1 (28.04.2004) (DVD) ** «Sakura» PV ** «Love Destiny» PV ** «Kono yubi tomare» PV ** «Kirari takaramono» PV ** «All my love» PV ** «Oki ni Iri no Jitensha» PV ** «Kokoro harete Yoru mo akete» PV ** «Egao no rensa» PV *** Съёмки клипа «Sakura» *** Съёмки клипа «Love Destiny» *** Съёмки клипа «Kirari takaramono» *** Съёмки клипа «Oki ni Iri no Jitensha» *** Съёмки клипа «Kokoro harete Yoru mo akete» *** Фотосессия к альбому «Rakuen» *** Работа над песенкой «Ohanashi o Kikasete» *** Подготовка к съёмкам «Egao no rensa» * Yui Horie CLIPS 2 (1.01.2010) (DVD, Blu-Ray) ** «Scramble (with UNSCANDAL)» PV ** «Mushiroom March» PV ** «Hikari» PV ** «Days» PV ** «Koisuru Tenkizu» PV ** «Zutto» PV ** «Vanilla Salt» PV ** «I my me» PV ** «Silky heart» PV ** «Love countdown» PV ** «JET!!» PV ** «YAHHO!!» PV *** Съёмки клипов *** TV spot *** HAPPY SNOW（Non telop ver.） *** Если подождать 60 секунд до появления в меню розового сердечка и кликнуть на него, можно увидеть, как Юи танцует под песенку «Baby I love you» *** Если после этого подождать ещё 180 секунд до появления в меню синего яблока, то, кликнув на него, можно увидеть клип группы Kurobara Hozonkai «Blue Heaven» Отдельные видеоклипы Aice5 * на DVD к синглу Love Power были изданы: ** «Love Power» PV ** Съёмки клипа «Love Power» Kurobara Hozonkai * BLUE HEAVEN (17.08.2007) (DVD) ** «BLUE HEAVEN» PV ** Съёмки клипа «BLUE HEAVEN» Концертные видео Сольные * (26.07.2006) (DVD) ** ** Puzzle ** ** Baby,I love you! ** A Girl in love ** ** ** ** ** On my way ** ** My best friend ** Romantic Fright ** ** Shiny-merry-go-round ** Love Destiny ** Will ** I wish ** ** LET’S GO ** ** Puzzle ** Go Go Golden days (Encore) ** Happy happy rice shower (Encore) *** Offshot Making at Nagoya *** Offshot Making at Osaka *** Offshot Making at Tokyo *** MC digest *** Special interview * (4.06.2008) (DVD) * (12.05.2010) (DVD, Blu-ray) Aice5 * (22.08.2007) (DVD) * (14.02.2008) (DVD) Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт Юи Хориэ . * Официальный сайт группы Aice5 . * Юи Хориэ на seiyuu.info.